


Constellation

by AoiRingo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Self-Indulgent, Stars, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Under the starry sky is where everything begins to connect.





	Constellation

Using his jacket as a blanket he is laying down on the grass, with a carefree smile, without paying attention to his surroundings. I can’t believe he is so stupid, how can somebody be so calm when we are in the middle of a killing game. He is always smiling and motivated and willing to help everybody even though he is so useless in almost everything.

The night is a bit windy, but it is warm enough, perfect to do some exercise. With that in mind I get closer to him in silence, maybe I could tell him to train a bit and spend some time with hi- Wait, what am I thinking? I suddenly stop trying to put my thoughts in order, what has happened just now… I turn around to return to the bedrooms when I hear an energic rough voice.

“Oh! Harumaki, I didn’t know you were here,” I get tense and something in my mind starts to yell that I should run away as far as I could, “did you came to see the stars? You can join me, I always have space for sidekicks!” I slightly turn the head to see Kaito looking straight at me with those warm lilac eyes and smiling. Is he happy to see me or he is just being an idiot as always?

“I was just passing by… So, that’s all, isn’t Shuichi with you?” I wouldn’t mind stargazing but for some reason the fact of being alone with him is… Weird.

“No, he didn’t answer when I knock the door so I came here by myself. But now that you’re here it’ll be better,” he moves a bit leaving a gap next to him. I’ve always found the lining beautiful, a little galaxy always next to him. I sit next to him, in the gap but a bit far, I don’t want to get the lining dirty but I don’t want to be so close to him, “you’re doing it wrong, Harumaki,” I gasp when he speaks once again.

“Excuse me?” I stare at him, “do you want to die?”

“I mean that you won’t see the stars if you don’t lay down, come on! The sky is awesome tonight”

“It’s a fake sky, I don’t get you”

“You don’t have to understand anything, just lay down,” and he pulls my t-shirt, I follow the movement and lay down next to him, but keeping the distance.

As stupid as it sounds the sky looks amazing that night, but I couldn’t help to look at the boy next to me. He is speaking about some planets that were recently discovered and his eyes are shining, like the fake stars he is observing. When he finishes his never-ending discourse about the planets he smiles.

“The universe is amazing, isn’t it? ,” I feel like something inside of me tightens and I smile, a smile that came up suddenly and I can describe why it happened. I move my hand, searching something or someone.

In a blink of an eye, my hand finds Kaito’s, his hand is warmer and his skin is a bit rough, a bit like his voice. The contact of his hand makes me feel at ease for the first time since we arrived here, for the first time in a long time… When he notices my hand, he takes it without waiting for a second and squeezes it genteelly. And without looking away from him I answer.

“Yes, it’s stunning”

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Help me, I've just finished the game some hours ago and here I'm, writing about my favorite pair. I've been obsessed with those two since chapter 3 and I HAD THE NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING.  
> Whatever, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if somebody did this before, I didn't read anything (but I'll do now!)


End file.
